


Триста пятнадцать тупых записок

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Realities, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Реверб пытается перестать жить несбывшимся прошлым, Циско учится различать голоса в своей голове.





	Триста пятнадцать тупых записок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/gifts).



> Альтернативная реальность, альтернативный юмор, альтернативное ВСЁ, но это всё равно канон, потому что нефиг разрешать множественные вселенные.

Тупая боль в правом виске, всегда предшествующая _прорыву_ , нарастала медленно, но неотвратимо. В любой момент можно было потребовать у Короля кусочек льда, чтобы приложить, но показывать при нём слабость — нет, такого удовольствия он им не доставит. В конце концов боль уйдёт сама, как только он выяснит, в каком мире не сидится спокойно очередному Франциско Рамону… И навестит его.

Ближе к вечеру на периферии сознания закружился едва различимый речитатив, как молитву повторяющий одну-единственную фразу.

«Заткнись», — велел Ревёрб, отлично зная, что с первого раза никто никогда не затыкается, и очень удивился, когда вместо продолжения бесконечного «я-не-гей» _чужой_ голос и впрямь замолчал. Вместе с ним затихла боль, и это было гораздо интереснее, чем обычные проблемы Франциско Рамонов, из мира в мир слишком остро воспринимающих несовершенство окружающих, слишком ярко переживающих собственную инакость и увлечённо погружающихся в пучины эскапизма.

***

Боль вернулась резко, сильно, ввинтилась от виска до виска, полыхнула взрывом за глазами.

«Как ты понял, что ты — _би_?» — будто в реальности проявилось над кроватью неоновой вывеской, вопя каждой буквой, отдаваясь звонкими литаврами со всех сторон. Ревёрб застонал и усилием воли закрылся. С _той_ стороны продолжали настойчиво скрестись, выцарапывая череп изнутри, и он сдался, выкинул за ментальный щит формулы и цифры настроек. Раз этот мудак такой упёртый и сильный, с ним можно и поиграть немного.

Два дня затишья он использовал на всю катушку, мотаясь по зачищенным мирам, собирая дань, наслаждаясь чужими метаниями, выстраивая новое крыло своей империи. Затем появилось первое сообщение, но не на мониторе компьютера, как он ожидал, настраивая перехватывающий вирус, а на блокнотном листке, выпавшем из пробитой на четверть секунды червоточины. Этот Франциско оказался в числе параноиков. Что ж, тем интереснее игра.

_«Ты любишь тяжёлый рок?»_

Из всех тупых вопросов, какие когда-либо задавали Рамоны, этот был не самым неожиданным и не самым тупым. На обратной стороне записки видимым в ультрафиолетовом освещении веществом были нарисованы пиктограммные рожицы и позы для секса. Очень смешно.  
Отправку ответного сообщения Ревёрб отложил до утра, искренне желая, чтобы временной сдвиг был как можно выше.

***

К утру лаборатория оказалась завалена записками, а червоточина едва успела закрыться, как снова появлялась — в дюйме от прежнего места, и оттуда вываливался новый комок бумаги. Сунув руку в межпространственную дырку, Ревёрб запретил ей исчезать и приоткрыл ментальный щит. Сквозь мешанину чужих мыслей бросил направленный приказ, но вместо ответного мысленного посыла прилетела новая записка.

Ревёрб подождал, всё ещё удерживая червоточину открытой, подкинул носком ботинка последнюю записку, развернул…

_«312. К тебе или ко мне?»_

Конечно. Что ещё ожидать от любителя тупых вопросов?

Подавив желание бросить в червоточину одну из висящих на поясе бомб, Ревёрб убрал руку, позволяя разрыву закрыться, и принялся собирать записки в одну кучу. Нумерация на листках оказалась нелишней — восстановить последовательность сам он бы не смог, потому что червоточина открывалась хаотично не то сама по себе, не то из-за паранойи _этого_ Франциско Рамона.

_«67. Вас пытались захватить инопланетяне?»_

Ну хоть без «тоже» на этот раз.

_«126. Ты встречаешься с парнем или девушкой?»_

Вечная тема.

_«68. Ты сам — инопланетный захватчик?»_

Иномирный.

_«5. Ты меня игнорируешь, или у вас там время идёт значительно медленнее?»_

Очень хороший вопрос.

_«229. Ты дружишь с собой или убиваешь других себя?»_

На это лучше пока что не отвечать.

_«21. У тебя тоже болит голова, когда появляется новый голос?»_

И сколько же голосов он уже слышит?

_«308. Ты когда-нибудь трахался с другим собой?»_

Интересно каждому пятому.

_«42. Как нас всех различать?!»_

Это необязательно, когда остаёшься один.

_«79. Роулинг — гений! Окклюменция!»_

Видимо, автор какой-нибудь фантастики.

_«58. Ты не думал написать книгу о сужении сознания? Это была бы очень полезная и нужная книга.»_

Кому полезная?

_«164. У вас там есть кошки?»_

Аж в носу засвербело.

Вопросы с записок задавал либо шизофреник, либо несколько человек. То есть, очередной Рамон скорее всего из «этих», которые обязательно обзаводятся друзьями, не считая себя самодостаточными. Часть комментариев Ревёрб проговаривал вслух, часть вопросов проигнорировал, пять бумажек отобрал, чтобы ответить.

***

Компьютер охотно поделился координатами для обратной червоточины, но открыть её Ревёрб не успел — она открылась сама с _той_ стороны. В этот раз значительно шире — при желании он бы смог пройти _туда_. Но это было бы слишком скучно. Края червоточины мигнули, завибрировали, и в лабораторию влетели одна за другой две коробки. Неопасные и скорее всего набитые гиковским барахлом. В хранилище пылились сотни таких, полных нечитаемых носителей, скучной музыки, ещё более скучных книг и фильмов. Ревёрб с некоторых пор предпочитал, чтобы книги и фильмы писали о нём, пусть даже в большинстве из них он выступал в роли Вселенского Зла. Даже если и зло, то всё равно вселенское, а это уже кое-чего стоило.

— Дебил, — процедил он сквозь зубы, зашвырнул в портал ком записок и вскрыл первую коробку, как только червоточина закрылась.

Так и знал. Книги. Большая часть из них оказалась вертикально ориентированной, правда корешок был слева. Ну, всё лучше, чем свитки. Во второй коробке обнаружились носители — плотные чёрные диски, магнитные ленты, пластиковые диски поменьше, маленькие каменные хранилища с металлическими считывателями и, что было очень внезапно, стандартный записывающий кристалл, правда, судя по цвету, лет на пять устаревший. Отдельной коробкой внутри коробки — снова книги. Он вынул наугад из середины самую толстую, всмотрелся в обложку и отшвырнул книгу от себя.

В груди болезненная тоска перерождалась в ярость, и пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не разнести снова всю лабораторию к хуям. За одну только эту книгу _этого_ Франциско Рамона следовало убить. Изничтожить. Стереть даже память о его существовании. Ради этого Ревёрб бы даже согласился вернуть местного Флэша, чтобы тот перенёс его глубже по времени. Нет. Нельзя. Слишком велик соблазн.

Ярость вырвалась из горла хриплым криком. Очки пришлось стянуть, чтобы хоть что-то видеть. Снова появилось желание попросить Королеву, чтобы та выжгла ему сердце и чтобы Король заморозил потом пепел. Лучше бы боль оставалась только в голове, потому что от душевной боли нельзя отгородиться ни лекарствами, ни ментальным щитом. Можно только ненадолго запереть.

Подобрав книгу, он снова посмотрел на обложку. Не так уж и похож, просто… Ревёрб хмыкнул. Теперь от собственного любопытства никуда не деться.

***

Новая записка появилась через четыре недели, когда он не только прочитал все присланные книги, но и умудрился неожиданно для себя перевести в удобный формат часть видео — вот здесь была засада с горизонтальным ориентированием под широкий панорамный экран вместо привычной сферы — и всю коллекцию музыки. Даже нашёл пару новых имён, достойных внесения в список приличных исполнителей и композиторов.

_«314. Как ты понимаешь, что это не просто влюблённость или дружба?»_

В этот раз вместо боли и ярости накрыло безысходностью. Как объяснить человеку, увлекающемуся вот этим всем, верящему в непонятную магию и в добрую высшую волю… Как донести до него страшную правду? Нет, Франциско Рамон, ты не поймёшь, как бы ни было это изложено. Это надо пережить, чтобы понять. Испытать на собственной шкуре, мечтая развернуть время вспять и умереть следом.

Ревёрб смял записку и распылил неплотный комок. Настало время пообщаться лицом к лицу.

***

Временной лаг был выгодным, Франциско Рамон, _Циско_ — лохматым и неряшливым. Рядом с ним стояла Королева в белом халате и с некрасиво заколотой чёлкой. Третьего присутствующего — парня в очках без диоптрий и с дурацким выражением лица — Ревёрб не узнал.

— Ты что, прям всё прочитал? В этом пиджаке ты похож на одного из местных злодеев. Очень стильно. Как тебя лучше называть?

Компьютер по мере возможностей нивелировал лаг, из-за чего картинка периодически замирала, будто с _той_ стороны ждали ответа, но Ревёрб предпочитал убедиться, что выслушал каждого, прежде чем говорить.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

— Не более опасно, чем ничего не делать. Но если ты считаешь, что мне будет лучше медленно сдохнуть, чем самую малость рискнуть, я учту это, когда в следующий раз мы будем спасать тебя.

Ревёрб чуть более внимательно посмотрел на третьего собеседника. Это о нём Циско спрашивал? Это он — больше, чем друг и влюблённость? Пухлые губы, широко распахнутые серо-зелёные глаза — действительно в его вкусе, разве что челюсть немного узковата. И одинаковый с Циско ужасный выбор одежды.

— Циско, не суетись, тебе нельзя волноваться.

В глазах Королевы — ни огонька, ни искорки. Значит ли это, что в ней нет силы? И где её Король? Погиб? Следит за пределами угла обзора камеры?

— Один из предыдущих встреченных Рамонов назвал меня «Ревёрб». Мне нравится.

Вот оно. Теперь понятно, почему они ответили на вызов с незаконченной защитой. У _этого_ Франциско… Циско Рамона чуть бледнее кожа, чуть резче дыхание, чуть более измотанный вид, чем у здорового, пусть и влюблённого человека. От любви и внезапного осознания бисексуальности так не хиреют. Скорее всего сердце не выдерживает нагрузки. Ему когда-то очень повезло иметь вибрирующего в нужном ритме напарника. Интересно, _там_ у них есть Флэш или Крысолов?

В груди снова защемило, но он не позволил себе дрогнуть. Только холодный деловой стиль переговоров, усвоенный ещё в первый десяток подобных встреч.

— Он разрушается. Есть какой-то способ это остановить? Замедлить? Ускорить регенерацию?

— Есть, — взглянув Королеве в глаза, Ревёрб улыбнулся. — За должную цену я поделюсь советом.

Он прервал связь, когда так и не представившийся парень открыл рот для гневного ответа. Ещё не хватало выслушивать сопливый трёп от чужих пассий.

***

Разбирать архивы новой вселенной давно превратилось в рутину. История развития науки, история появления людей и нелюдей со сверхспособностями, история конкретных личностей. Тот парень с наивным взглядом — Флэш. Флэшей вообще в том мире как-то чересчур много. Крысолов довольно внезапно скорее соперник, чем друг команде из лаборатории, хотя раньше работал с ними бок о бок. Король мёртв, зато у Королевы — его сила. Большая часть интересных технологий завязана на спидфорсе, что делает их бесполезными, а во всём остальном они безнадёжно отстали.

Меняться было особо не на что, но даже милостыню надо ещё заслужить. Возможно, он просто обменяет информацию на ещё немного хорошей музыки. Или подарит на день рождения. Или… Ревёрб сжал зубы так, что они скрипнули. Нет, так низко он ещё не пал.

От обдумываний вариантов отвлекло знакомое скребущее чувство. _Этот_ Циско явно научился дозировать силу, потому что голова почти не болела.

«Мы нашли временный выход.»

«В спизженной у меня базе данных?»

Логи ясно показывали, что передача шла в обе стороны значительно более широким потоком, чем нужно было простенькому видеочату. Но в таком случае их скорость расшифровки и обработки данных просто поражает.

«Поспрашивал у других», — ответил Циско, и Ревёрб успокоился. Значит, его система всё ещё самая совершенная из известных ему. — «А кто вибрирует для тебя?»

«Тебя ебёт?»

«То-то и оно, что нет», — вздох с той стороны был почти ощутим. Ревёрб ухмыльнулся. Безответные чувства к Флэшу? К Барри Аллену. Франциско и Бартоломью — язык сломаешь.

«Спасибо за музыку.»

Если он не любитель потрепаться, это ещё не повод забывать о вежливости. Совсем не повод. С собой можно побыть приятным собеседником, особенно когда заранее знаешь, чем всё закончится.

«Обращайся. Как признаться в любви человеку, который застал тебя с другим и сбежал, сказав, что не хотел мешать, и теперь не отвечает на звонки и письма?»  
Проблемы Франциско Рамона…

Как признаться в любви человеку, который умер до момента вашего знакомства? После всех видений, мечтаний и снов о нём и вашем общем будущем. Как заставить себя жить дальше? Без него. Как защищать других, если не смог уберечь самое важное в своей жизни? Единственно ценное. Как продолжать охоту на людей в масках, когда под каждой маской может скрываться любимое лицо? Как убивать?

Ярость ударила волной в обе стороны, разрывая связь. Прокатилась внутри, закружилась водоворотом самообвинений, затягивающим всё глубже и глубже на дно, полное тоскливого отчаяния. На дно, заполненное кривой улыбкой, светлыми глазами, упрямым подбородком, взъерошенными волосами и стильными пиджаками. Зелёное-зелёное дно.

***

Будущего не было. После очередной записки с _той_ стороны видения как отрезало. Ожидание, как и всегда, выматывало сильнее самой встречи, тянулось липкой густой смолой. Ревёрб перебирал в голове планы, перебирал и смазывал оружие. Циско не написал, зачем им нужно встречаться. Только приглашение, больше похожее на приказ. Что он видел?

_«315. Будь готов прийти в гости. Скоро.»_

Учитывая содержимое предыдущих записок и разговоров, там может ждать что угодно — от экранирующего поля до кровати с фиалковыми лепестками. Ревёрб предпочитал быть готовым к любому повороту событий, поэтому наравне с магнитной бомбой и мобильным силовым щитом в карманах присутствовали иные средства защиты. В конце концов, его тоже всегда интересовало, каково это будет — трахнуть самого себя.

Перед появлением червоточины Циско _постучался_ , едва не сведя с ума повторяющимися в навязчивом ритме ударами. Раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре… При этом тот был доволен как кот, стащивший кусок с хозяйской тарелки. Из червоточины выскочил Флэш, поздоровался, подхватил его под руки и забежал обратно, будто не в первый раз переносил людей из одного мира в другой. Может, и впрямь — не первый.

Эти придурки даже не стали проверять его оружие.

 _Их_ лаборатория оказалась просторнее и светлее. И не их в прямом смысле — досталась по наследству от Гаррисона Уэллса. Тёмная история, если верить файлам. Ревёрб устроился на кажущемся неопасным диване, проверил пиццу — круглую в квадратной коробке — на совместимость с организмом. Если ему суждено сегодня умереть, то он умрёт сытым.

Причину празднования — а что это именно празднование, было ясно с первой минуты его пребывания _здесь_ , — ему не сообщили. Но судя по отсутствию торта, явно не день рождения. Впрочем, _раньше_ он и сам был способен посчитать достойным празднования даже успешное включение света. Королева — Кейтлин — предложила ему чаю. Флэш — Барри — умял три пиццы и сбежал в неизвестном направлении, но затем вернулся, затормозил посреди комнаты и аккуратно поставил на пол человека в коротком плаще с капюшоном.

— Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo*, — посетовал новый участник, когда его перестало шатать, и Ревёрб действительно оказался очень близко к смерти, подавившись куском пиццы.

Всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, он поднял слезящиеся глаза на откинувшего капюшон Крысолова и протянул руку для знакомства.

— Ревёрб. Франциско. Не знаю, какой мне дали номер на этой Земле. Надеюсь здесь подзадержаться.

— Ubi nihil vales, ibi nihil velis**, — ухмыльнулся в ответ тот. — Местный Крысолов. Хартли, — представился он в свою очередь, пожимая протянутую руку.  
И будущее расцвело прошлым.

**Author's Note:**

> * Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo ~ "Мягко стелет, да жёстко спать". Здесь — о способе транспортировки.  
> ** Ubi nihil vales, ibi nihil velis ~ "Не обещай того, что не можешь выполнить"


End file.
